It is well known in the art to use paperboard trays for stacking during delivery to a final destination such as a grocery store and for displaying products such as citrus within the tray as describe in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,906 for a Tray Forming Apparatus and Method. Such trays are typically formed from a single blank which has been suitably cut, scored and perforated to be folded into a completed tray or container for subsequent filling of product and shipping. There remains a demand in the industry to strengthen the tray to overcome damage during stacking and delivery when carrying product, to reduce the time necessary to fabricate the tray, and as a result the associated costs.
By way of example, in an effort to strengthen such trays formed from a blank, a reinforced corner construction has been developed and is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,120 and 5,979,746 to McLoud et al. which describe a container tray having corner reinforcing structures formed from a flat blank. While it is understood that reinforcing corners using multiple flaps or folds within the blank is desirable, it is also time consuming to fabricate such a structure. There remains a need to automatically form containers from flat blanks. There also remains a need to form containers, also herein referred to as trays, wherein the container is relatively deep having a side wall height or depth generally greater than its width, by way of example.